


Are You Ready?

by Yoshiblack16



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Community: ninoexchange, Fluff, Humor, In Public, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sexual Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/Yoshiblack16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun is interested in one of his custumers at the Aozora Café but he wants to give up before even trying to ask him out. Luckily, Aiba helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Ready?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this year's Ninoexchange.

It was a busy evening as usual at the Aozora Café when Aiba got in and found out his best friend and owner of said establishment, Matsumoto Jun, talking to a customer. He giggled when he saw his friend flush as the owner realized he was holding up the line with his chatter, finally dispatching the customer’s order and continuing with his job.

The man was of slight built, shorter than both Jun and himself. The man used black plastic rimmed hipster style glasses, wore a green T-shirt with a 1UP mushroom in the front and blue jeans. The guy looked ordinary, someone you would pay no attention to, yet Aiba had the feeling that he had seen him somewhere before. He waited by the door so he could take a better look at the guy but he kept his head low, still the tall man’s attention was caught as the shorter man raised his left hand to push the door open. He watched him go smiling, and then walked towards his and Jun’s usual table, he waved at his best friend when the man looked up in his direction then quietly waited for him to finish attending the customers so they could have a chat.

In truth, Jun had called him; said he had to ask him something. That was weird for his friend, usually it was him messing up and having to ask Jun for advice on how to fix things. He really had no idea what could be going on, but he was happy to be of any help.  
It took a good twenty minutes of bustling business but finally Jun was able to take a break and go meet his long-time friend Aiba Masaki. Despite his over-eager demeanor Aiba was highly dependable and trustworthy; even so his friend was more experienced on the topic he wanted to ask him about, still, Jun couldn’t shake the doubt growing inside of him.  
“Matsujun, hi!” Jun rolled his eyes at the enthusiastic greeting but still smiled at his friend as he put down two cups on the table, green tea for Aiba and black coffee no sugar for himself.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? What’s the point of a nickname if it’s longer than my actual name?” He said as he sat down.

“Ah, come on Matsujun, you look’s so cute whenever I say it.” That earned him a glare from the other man.

“See? You get all, _I’m going to kill you if you don’t stop_ , I think is adorable.”

“Your tastes are all messed up but then again, that’s why I called you.” Jun took a moment to calm down before saying what he had in his mind. Meanwhile Aiba hid back a giggle thinking his friend was being a bit dramatic.

“Masaki, I think I need to give it another try.”

“You mean?” Jun nodded. “Yes, finally! So what made you change your mind?”

“Nothing… Well, Er… I’ve been thinking about it more and more lately but it’s been so long since I’ve been in a relationship.”

“And that guy you flirt with everyday has nothing to do with it?” Aiba said with a hint of a smile.

“I hate you. Are you stalking me?”

“Nope.” The grin accompanying the statement did nothing to reassure Jun, but before he could protest Aiba kept on talking.

“I just saw that little scene with you holding up the line and I took a guess. So, is he into it? Though I hardly doubt you’ve been past the _sempai notice me_ stage.”

“I am not!”

“I don't believe you. Remember Sakurai? Because I do” he guffawed at Jun’s sulky face when he mentioned that name.

“Seriously for someone who’s as shy as you are when it comes to someone you like, to actually be–

“Masaki if you’re not going to be of any help–

“Okay fine, I’ll stop. What do you know about the guy?”

“Not much: his name is Nino, he’s my age, drinks espresso, said he likes coming here because is close to his workplace and is cheap…” Jun’s words faded when he saw a playful smirk on the taller man’s face as he sipped on his tea.

“What? No phone number?” he said putting the cup back down on the table. It was a good thing for him that his friend flushed easily; otherwise he would have caught on the knowing smile he couldn’t keep to himself right then.

“No.” Jun’s felt his cheeks go warm just as Aiba predicted. “Will you stop it?”

“Of course not! I'm also surprised you didn't take insult to that cheap comment, you must have it really bad." That earned him being stomped on by Jun’s feet, which was completely worth it, all things considered.

"This is way too fun!” He laughed but then his expression turned to one of confusion.

“But wait, if you like this guy then why do you want to give _that_ another try?”

“Because I don’t want to get into another relationship and find out it was never going to work anyways. At least this way maybe I can do it the other way around.”

“Say no more!” Aiba chirped getting up from his chair. “I’ll find out when there’s a munch. You can close up shop early and we’ll go, I don’t know, maybe you’ll find someone that pique your interest.” Jun frowned, noticing the tell-tales signs that there was something his friend wasn’t telling him.

“Aiba what–

“Crap, I have to go! I’ll call you later Matsujun, see ya!” he exited the shop leaving an uneasy Jun on his seat. Gulping the remaining of his already cold cup of coffee, he stood up, cleaned the table and went back to work.

Once Aiba was out of the café he looked at a similar blue stain on his left hand with a delighted grin on his face.

"MatsuJun, you lucky bastard.”

 

The Munch Aiba was waiting for wouldn’t take place for a month which gave the man plenty of time to find out whatever he could about his friend’s crush.

First he set out to find out where the guy worked. Aiba convinced himself that what he was doing didn't count as stalking, because he planned on actually meeting the guy and befriending him for the sake of Jun. His plan consisted on following the short man out of Jun's cafe one morning. He didn’t want the store owner to find out so he waited outside until the man came out with two steaming cups, then followed him at what he thought was a safe distance, though apparently it wasn’t enough, because when he turned a corner a little while after the other man did, he was met with his target face to face, who as soon as he saw Aiba, pushed the two cups on his hands.

“Here, hold this. Right one’s yours.” he said as he turned his back on Aiba about to open the door behind him but stopped when he heard the other talk.

“What?”

“He said you would do something like this so I got you something.” Nino pointed at the cup.

"Will I die if I drink it?” Aiba looked at it warily.

“There’s only one way to find out.” Nino said with a shrug and a smug smile.

Aiba let out a hearty laugh and took a sip of the hot drink then stopped and looked at the cup distrustful of it again.

“Did Matsujun make this?”

“He did so personally, yes.”

“Shit.” The lanky man cursed holding the cup far away from him as if were an activated explosive. “Last time I tried to do some recon for him he put laxative in my coffee.”

“Looks like you didn’t learn your lesson though.”

“Of course I did! Don’t eat or drink anything he makes until he’s not mad anymore.”  
It was Nino’s turn to laugh this time.

“Come on in, I’m running late so I could use your help setting up.” It was now that Aiba looked at where they were. Paradox Games read the sign above the small store.

“I’m not getting paid for this, am I?”

“You’re lucky I bought you coffee, tampered with or not.” Nino deadpanned and entered the store then waited for the taller man to enter before locking up the door again.

Once inside Nino set out on his routine around the store while Aiba watched him work. In the end he didn’t ask Aiba to help and the man tried to stay out of the other’s way as much as possible.

“I’m Aiba Masaki by the way.”

“Nino, you already knew that though.”

“You were at Ryo’s party the other day, weren’t you?”

“No matter how much you scrub those stupid stamps they always stay for days.” He showed him his mark which was still faintly visible.

“Aren’t you afraid Jun isn’t into it?”

“But he is, isn’t he? That’s why you’re here.”

“How did you know he would be?”

“I was hoping.”

“Why?”

“I’m not sure yet but I’m willing to find out.”

Both men kept on talking while Nino finished preparing the store, which permitted Aiba to observe him and come to the conclusion that Jun was a lucky man indeed, it seemed like they would be a good match after all.

That evening, after Nino had closed the store, he decided to stop by Aozora Café and have a little chat with the owner. He found the man clearing away tables. Nino was pleased to see a smile bloom on his face when he saw Nino, waving him over.

“Hi.” Nino greeted him and sat down before Jun.

“Hi." Jun greeted back.

“You were right, he did follow me.”

"Sorry about that, that idiot gets the craziest ideas sometimes."

"He seems like he's a good friend though."

"Yeah."

They fell into an awkward silence. The sounds of the café became louder as the seconds passed by between them. Nino was aching to approach the subject of their yet unformed relationship but did not know how to bring it up without sounding too desperate. In the end Nino decided to run. He thanked Jun for the coffee that morning and stood up to leave; only to feel warm fingers wrap around his wrist. Jun's expression had changed. He looked as serious and determined as Nino had always seen him at work but there was something else – A dark hunger, a look of lustful desire that sent shivers all over his body when he realized that it was directed at him.

"Follow me." Even his voice sounded different, Nino thought, it was low and he doubted that nobody but him heard the man, but Nino thought that if anyone did, they would have felt compelled to obey. He was willing to play along.

 

When Jun saw Nino get up, he panicked. He had been wanting to talk about them ever since Aiba called him to tell him he could try things out with Nino, but he didn't want to rush into it, so he stayed silent hoping that the other man would make one of his usual snarky comments to dissuade the awkwardness, instead he thanked him and stood up to leave. His mind raced trying to come up with an excuse to make the other man stay, to let him know that he wanted this too and before he knew what he was doing, he had reached for him, grabbing onto his wrist.

Not letting it show but relieved that Nino had agreed to follow him, he lead them toward the back of the café, towards the changing rooms. Glad to find it empty, Jun entered the room first with Nino in tow, shutting the door and pushing him against it. He faced Nino with a mix of frantic nerves and exhilaration only to find he had an amused smirk on his face.The expression had the unexpected effect on him of firing up his whole body with the need to see the other man loose it. Jun leaned his whole body forward with just the right pressure in his hips to feel Nino already half hard.

"It doesn't look like you're against it but I want to make sure any way, are you okay with this?"

There was a slight frown on the shorter man’s brow as he gave the impression of thinking, then the smirk was back as he slid his left hand to the back of Jun’s neck and pulled him down crushing their lips together. Jun had to admit; though never to Nino, that he was taken off guard. Nino had accidentally used much more force than necessary, provoking an ungraceful clash of lips and teeth, but soon Jun found himself gasping when the other man bit his lower lip and had the gall to giggle at his reaction. Jun wasn’t about to be outdone right at the start so he pressed himself against Nino then took his hands pinning them over his head. There was a small whimper coming from Nino, Jun didn’t want to leave the man another chance to recover so he deepened the kiss letting his tongue explore inside the other’s mouth.

 

Nino was having fun.

It seemed that it only took a little bit of teasing to encourage the man to get into his role. He wasn’t sure if he would be playing top or bottom this time but it became quite clear what it would be when Jun had him pinned against the wall, he hoped that didn’t mean he still was able to tease which he promptly tried and was deliciously rewarded with a more daring partner. At present, he was trying to contain the moans that elicited from him by way of Jun’s thorough kissing. Nino bit again on the other man’s lip when he tried to break free from the hold on his arms but Jun wouldn’t have it. By this time, he had moved onto Nino’s neck and was working on a path of nips and licks back up to his lips. It was making Nino impatient.

“Jun…” He made sure to rub himself against Jun’s leg letting him feel how hard he was by now.

“Yes?” His tone was deliberate to let Nino know he knew what the other meant to say but had no intention to give in.

 _What an asshole_ , Nino thought. _He wants me to say it._

He figured he could wait so he kept silent, then Jun chose that moment to rub his thigh against his hard on making Nino throw his head back, arching his back and moving his hips against the motion. Just as he was regaining his wits from the sudden overload of sensation the other man started kissing him on his completely exposed neck.

“What is it that you want Nino…? Tell me.” Jun’s hand hovered over Nino’s belt again, indicating that he knew exactly what he wanted. Being met with silence from Nino again Jun palmed the bulge in the other man’s pants, relishing the roll of the hips he got for a reaction and nipped on Nino’s earlobe as he whispered.

“Or maybe I should stop.” Nino mentally screamed when Jun stopped all movement as he said but was still not releasing the hold on his hands.

“Damn… Suck me.” He wasn’t done talking when he heard the sound of his pants being unzipped and Jun going down on his knees.

Nino was having fun indeed.

That was, until there was a knock on the door.

“Jun, are you in there? We need you in here; the espresso machine is at it again.” Jun recognized the voice of one of his employees. He stood up, looked at Nino who mouthed something like “ _Are you kidding me?_ ” to which Jun answered with a shrug and mouthed a flustered “Sorry.”

“I’ll be there in a minute.” He called to the employee outside the changing room.

Nino was having none of that.

“Really, you’re going outside like that?” Nino pointed at the obvious tent in his pants.  
“I’ll just go to the bathroom real quick.” He pointed to the door at the end of the small room. The dominance Jun was exuding earlier was gone. It was a strange sight but not an entirely unwelcome one for Nino who immediately pounced at the opportunity for payback.

“Are you sure? Because I can take care of it just as quickly.” He didn’t give Jun a moment to refuse and had the zipper of his pants undone while the other man debated on his answer.

“What the hell are you doing?” Jun asked in protest as he was led down to the bench behind him and the man knelt before him. He already was stroking him slowly through his underpants.

“I’m praying,” Nino rolled his eyes at Jun. “What does it look like I’m doing?” The glint in his eyes didn’t bode well for Jun at all. “Or maybe I should stop?” He said giving Jun his own words back.

“Don’t. You. Dare.” Nino smirked. The look was back and now he was sure all it was needed from him was a little teasing.

“As you wish…” He lowered Jun’s boxers and without any warning took him inside his mouth. Nino felt Jun intake a deep breath as he sucked on his erection not giving him time to gather his thoughts since, after all, he needed to be fast. Nino licked and sucked relentlessly and soon enough Jun was coming undone in front of him.

“Shut up.” Jun scoffed at the other man’s smug smile while he tucked himself back inside his pants.

“I haven’t said a thing.” Nino teased as he got up.

“Just shut up.” The other repeated making Nino laugh. Jun was turning out to exceed his expectations and he was now afraid of being too eager then later have it all fall apart, so he decided to be more careful and make sure to talk things first next time.

“Is it okay if _I_ use the bathroom now?”

“Yeah, go ahead. I should go but when you come out wait here I’ll be back soon.” Then he was gone before Nino could answer.

When Jun came back to the room a good ten minutes, after finding out the big trouble with the espresso machine was that it was out of beans, he went back to the changing room to find one of his employee texting on his phone but no Nino.

“Wasn’t a guy here when you came in?”

The guys shrugged and told him there was no one there. Jun went to the bathroom then and found a piece of paper embedded to one of the corners of the mirror above the sink. It read:

 

_Roses are red_  
Violets are blue  
That moment of bliss  
Made Jun-kun look cute.

Jun stared at the note taking deep calming breath. It seemed that handling the other man would be no easy task. He flipped the paper over to find a phone number.

"Right. I didn't even have his phone number." he said aloud to himself, put the paper in his pocket and went about the rest of his work for the day. As soon as he was done with closing the café he took out his phone and wrote a text to the number Nino had left him.

 

**You’re an asshole.**

 

It wasn’t that late yet but Jun hadn’t expected such a fast reply.

 

**You liked my poem I see. (　＾∇＾)**

Jun rolled his eyes smiling at his phone. Things were going fast but it didn't feel wrong. He'd have to talk to Aiba about that.

**A Little too cheesy for my taste.**

Again, the response was almost immediate.

**Keep telling yourself that, darling.**

He scoffed unaware of the dopey grin he had while he typed his reply.

**Yup. You're an asshole.**

A few seconds later a new ping sound announced yet another message.

**You'll learn to love me, just wait.**

Jun was about to respond to Nino's message when another text from him popped up on his screen.

**We should talk.**

He erased what he had and typed in a new text.

**Breaking up with me already?**

Of course Jun knew what Nino had meant by that but that didn't mean he wasn't allowed to tease. He freaked out a little when Nino's response wasn't as immediate as the others. Then a reply popped up on his screen.

**We'll see. Who's topping?**

Jun stared at the line. Shouldn't they talk about this in person? His mind quickly took him a few hours back when Nino ended giving him a blowjob where their original intention had been to talk about these things.

**I'll be careful then and I am.**

Nino's response was back to being quick.

**I'm sure that can be discussed.**

Jun thought for a moment then shook the images of the events from earlier and the conversation he had before on the phone with Aiba out his mind as he hit send to his text.

**Nope.**

**Meh, it was worth a shot. See you tomorrow?**

Jun was so immersed in their conversation that he didn't even noticed he had walked all the way to his apartment complex already. A smile plastered on his lips as he texted.

**Yes. Goodnight.**

Jun was going up the stairs to his apartment when his phone buzzed one more time.

**Goodnight.**

 

Two weeks later, Aiba was at the café around closing time, after he was tricked by Jun into helping out.

"You know, I really should get paid for this. Nino got me last time too." he complained to his friend as he cleaned out the tables.

Jun laughed and promised to pay him with his world famous (Well, not really. Just among him and their friends) pasta and karaoke next time they go drinking which managed to appease Aiba for the time being. They worked in silence; Aiba didn’t need much direction around the café since it wasn’t the first time for him helping out. In fact, he happened to be one of Jun’s first employees until he quit to take a job at the zoo. Once they were done, they headed out towards the train station, Jun had insisted on accompanying his friend to the station even though he rarely ever did. Aiba was suspicious as to why, which was confirmed when Jun spoke.

"We're meeting tonight."

Aiba held his urge to tease Jun because; despite being amused by the situation he didn't want to make the other man nervous. He would deny it all of course but Aiba had known him long enough to know that his friend was a worrier. Not that it is an entirely bad thing, especially in his case, since that makes him able to pay closer attention to detail, that combined with his love for a good challenge made it possible to achieve what he has so far. Aiba was proud of him and more than once, this very trait of his best friend had saved him from trouble, so he liked to be helpful to him whenever he could.

“Oh, you are? Well the other day when your evil boyfriend tricked me into working for free I didn’t get much information from him, so I have no idea of how you guys are doing.”

“All part of our plan.”

“Aw, really? You’re not going to tell me anything? After all I went through to get you guys together?”

“All you did was stalking a guy to his workplace and out me.”

“I got you the guy, didn’t I? Also, I wasn’t careless about it; he totally went to Ryo’s hook up party so I knew.”

“How convenient.”

“You’re still not telling me anything.”

“I told you I was meeting him tonight, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, _only_ that.”

“What else do you want? For me to invite you to watch?” Jun almost whispered the last part as they were closer to the station now.

“That would be nice.” Aiba says coyly.

“Hell no! You can’t keep your hands to yourself.” Jun’s expected outburst had the taller man giggling while he saw the color rise on his friend’s cheeks.

“I like to experience life with all my senses.” He retorted in a philosophical tone but the grabby hands gesture he was making said otherwise.

“Then go smell a fart, I bet you can get a lot of life experience from that.” A new but familiar voice interjected.

“Oh, hey Nino, what a surprise to meet you here.” Aiba lied. He had already figured they were meeting up with him at the station.

“Well, I think that’s my cue. I leave you two kinky lovebirds to have your fun which I’m not welcome in.” He said but stayed right where he was, looking at the pair before him with his best puppy dog eyes.

“The answer is still no.”

“You can go away now.”

They both answered in unison, instead of getting upset, Aiba smiled brightly at them.

 

“Wow. Just wow....” He giggled. “You guys have it bad.” That one earned him a swat to the head from Jun which he avoided with dexterity and backed away from the pair.

“So cute! See ya later.” He guffawed, this time the tall man did go inside the train station leaving the couple alone at last. .

“Hey.” Jun greeted.

“Hey.” Nino echoed

“Are you hungry?”

 

They decided to stop by a combini on their way to Jun’s place when Nino admitted to not having eaten anything but a milk bun and tea for lunch. They may not know each other that well yet but Nino had realized soon enough that Jun liked to take care of people; at his café he had a lot of regulars because of this very reason, and for all he had heard him complain about Aiba, he could see he genuinely cared about the man. Nino lagged behind the taller man while he browsed the store for the ingredients needed for their meal with a hard expression, which no doubt must have been cause for bad first impressions, not very different from his own that very first time he entered the café. When he thought the guy was glaring at him as he was sat down blowing his too hot coffee, but then the next day he found his beverage of choice was done to perfection down to the temperature. Jun may be fastidious on his methods but he certainly got the job done, Nino couldn’t wait to find out more about what set him off.

“Hey, is something wrong?” Nino was taken out of his musings by the object of them, who was standing now beside him looking expectantly. He shook his head, smiling.

“Nothing, hey are you all set?”

“Food or…” Nino had to smile at how the taller man’s voice trailed off at the same time the color raised in his cheeks.

“Both.”

“Well… ahem… No to the first, yes to the second. It was hell trying to keep it hidden from Aiba though; had he known, he never would have left.” That made Nino laugh, after the man had followed him to work that morning, he was ready to believe what his friend said to be true.

“I see, shall we start then?”

“Okay.”

“Safe words?” This Nino was careful to whisper close to Jun.

“Red to stop, yellow to pause, green to continue.” the taller man whispered back.

“Very well.” Nino already was reaching into his pocket and pressing the button of a small remote control inside it. The other man’s reaction was immediate, his body did a little twitch and he grabbed into Nino’s arm letting out a small gasp making Nino smirk.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just… It’s been a while.” Jun admitted.

Nino waited for Jun to start examining the mangoes that had caught his attention, and then moved closer to the guy putting his right hand on the small of his back ever so slightly making Jun jump a little not expecting the contact. He flipped the switch to the butt plug at its lowest vibration level on. Nino looked at the man for his reaction but the taller was very much normal except he had become very interested in the mango between his palms, knuckles going white. Nino turned it off just as suddenly as he had turned it on. Jun relaxed his grip on the mango and without looking at Nino, walked off with a basket at hand to look for the ingredients to make hamburgers.

They walked around the store for what seemed to Jun like hours. Nino was doing all he could to make Jun express his pleasure out loud, the more sounds he got out of the other man more Nino enjoyed himself. A few people noticed the low groans Jun gave out and were giving him pointed looks, making the man go completely red in the face. One couple in particular looked at them both and smiled knowingly, the guy with the sleepy look on his face locked eyes with Nino and winked, then let the taller man holding his hand pull him to another aisle. When Nino turned back to Jun, he was staring at him with a very stiff look.

Nino knew the vibrations where off so why was Jun looking at him like that,

Was he jealous? The thought made Nino inexplicably happy.

Aware of the mischievous look on his companion's face Jun looked hurriedly for the things still missing for his recipe then headed for the cashier. Since there were a few people in front of them, Nino had some fun turning on and off the device inside Jun’s buttocks, going from the lowest setting to the highest. Jun was very good at keeping up a good demeanor but he was shuffling too impatiently trying to hide his hard-on and his senses were on high alert. The smallest touch from Nino made him jerk then lean into the touch as if asking for more.

Nino let the vibrator at the low setting just when it was their turn for the clerk to ring up their items then put them on bags. As Jun was paying, Nino cranked up the setting to medium and the already trembling man jolted making the clerk look at him with worry. Jun flushed and quickly picked up the bags not realizing he didn’t grab hold of them correctly making a few of the items drop to the floor. Jun bent down to pick them up, and then went to grab one that had rolled underneath the counter. Nino took the opportunity of Jun’s ass being up in the air to swiftly press his right hip to the base of the butt plug that was nestled between Jun’s cheeks pushing it just the inch it needed to get to the man’s prostate then cranked up the vibrations to the highest. Jun’s body reacted with an involuntary jerk making him hit the back of his head quite hard on the counter top. Nino quickly stepped away and the clerk came running around to check on Jun.

“Jun” Nino kneeled beside Jun, who had sat down on the floor trembling, sweating, groaning and beet red, holding the back of his head.

“Sir, are you alright?” asked the clerk looking really worried.

“I’m ok” Jun said more to Nino than the clerk, still trembling hard.

“Red” Nino said remembering just then that the plug was still on then turned it off. Jun visibly relaxed a little.

“Yellow” Jun said taking a deep breath.

“Red” Nino insisted, worried. The clerk was very confused and offered to call an ambulance.

“No, I’m ok” Jun said to the clerk then to Nino, “Yellow, I mean it.” He assured Nino looking straight into the honey colored eyes.

Nino sighed then helped Jun up and took all the bags.

"Come on then, let's get going."

"Okay."

 

Once inside Jun's apartment both men proceeded to unload what they had bought from the store, Jun took the ground beef and started on its preparation while Nino cut the vegetables. Looking at the man beside him, Nino could see he was pretty much in his element inside the kitchen. All these things about Jun were fascinating for Nino.

“Are you sure you are okay?”

“I already told you, I am!” he said exasperated.

“Okay then, should we give it another try?”

“Yes.”

“In that case I will finish up here while you go take a bath, come back fully clothed and remember to put it back in when you come out of the shower.”

“Understood.” Jun left to follow Nino’s instructions while he finished up cooking their meal.

 

Jun took his time in the bathroom. Even if he told Nino he was okay he was still mortified by his slip inside the combini before. The guy could be an asshole when he wanted but so far, he was being nothing less than perfect to him and that’s without taking their kinks into account. When he first met him he thought Nino was the kind of person that would rather accept something than bothering with making things go his way. What Aiba later suggested turned out to be true, Nino was assertive but kind. Not wanting to make the object of his thoughts wait for too long, Jun got out of the bath and dried himself. He carefully prepared himself again, inserted the butt plug he had on before and finished getting dressed. Tonight they were performing his fantasy, well this one had a little of Aiba but he didn’t say that to Nino when they discussed the details of it beforehand. When he was ready, Jun got out of the bathroom and was soon met by what smelled like very good food. Maybe on top of it Nino happened to be a good cook.

"Hey, great timing! I just finished, took me a little longer since I forgot to ask where you keep everything." Nino chattered as he carried two plates over to Jun’s small table in the living room.

"Ah, sorry about that I should have told you." Jun apologized.  
"Nah, don't worry about it. I found my way around anyway and I promise everything is back in its place."

"Thank you." Jun chuckled and made his way towards the kitchen and took two glasses then moved to the refrigerator.

"Green tea, okay?" Jun asks.

"Yeah." H takes the pitcher then joins Nino at the table setting the glasses down.

"Nino, these smell great."

"Of course they do, I made them and wait until you taste them, go on." the other man said smugly making Jun roll his eyes but still cutting a piece of his hamburger and taking it to his mouth not before taking care to blow the steam.

Nino waited until Jun took a taste of his food to choose that exact moment to turn on the plug inside of the man. He chuckled as he saw the man struggled to not spit out his food and shift on his weight so he could get accustomed again to the vibrating sensations.

"Good?" Nino smiled amused at the sight of the taller man squirming in his sit.

"Yes..." Jun hissed after he managed to swallow his food. His voice came out huskier than normal making Nino's throat dry.

"Good." He smiled.

After that they proceeded to eat mostly in silence as Jun was determined not to be vocal in his current situation while Nino, who was definitely up for the challenge, randomly changed the speed of the vibrator trying to get the other man riled up enough for him to make a sound. He could see Jun shift as squirm as his breathing got heavier. Nino was starting to feel himself getting hard just from watching the man in front of him. He was starting to get impatient to get their scene to the next stage but he kept eating at his normal pace. Meanwhile he slowly raised the speed on the vibrator and was rewarded with what was definitely a moan from Jun this time. Nino was not going to be able to wait any longer.

“Let’s go to the room.”

Jun lay in bed and pulled on his restraints to test them as he was told by Nino. His hands were bound to the headboard of his own bed just as his feet were bound bellow him. Nino had instructed him to strip down so now he was fully exposed to his companion who was making no move yet. He was just staring at Jun with an enigmatic smile on his face. After a while Jun could notice that he was carefully watching him and his body, suddenly making Jun feel even more exposed than before. He soon found himself breathing hard under his stare; it was like he could physically feel it. Jun followed Nino’s caramel brown eyes to his neck making him gulp loudly when he saw the other man lick his lips seductively. He gasped when he could swear he felt a tickling wet sensation tracing that very same area Nino was looking at. Jun’s erection was throbbing by now and it didn’t help that Nino never turned the vibrator off but decided to leave it at a low and steady intensity.

Now that Nino was sure Jun had caught on with what he was trying to do he decided to speed things up. He walked closer to the side of the bed and sat down besides the other man still not touching him. He coyly smiles, licks his lips again and without any warning crashes his lips with the other. Jun had met Nino with an open ready mouth, very eager to taste those lips that the teaser had been licking. Nino reprimanded Jun’s eagerness with a bite to his plump upper lip, making him groan under him. Back and forth they fought for dominance of the kiss, only accomplishing to turn each other on even more, if that was possible. Nino was starting to fall in love with how Jun could be both so shy at one moment but be so aggressive the next.  
Nino pulled back out of breath to find Jun was in a very much similar state.

“Nino…”  
“Ready?”

“Yes.” Jun hissed.

“Just a little longer then, can you hold on?”

“Yes.”

“Good. You are doing great; I’ll be back in a while then.” Nino kissed him again but this time it was much softer and Jun would have relaxed into it if it wasn’t for the fact that the intensity of the vibrations inside him sped up again making him groan in protest.

Nino broke the kiss again with a low chuckle, looking down at how worked up Jun already was. He wasn’t so far behind to be honest but he wanted to make this right for Jun. As it was, he headed to the bathroom where he took a quick bath all the while listening to a now less timid Jun moan and thrash about. It took all of his will power to not jerk himself off to the other man’s sounds.  
By the time he came out of the bathroom and back to the room Jun was pulling on his restraints. He decided to enter the room quietly hoping to be unnoticed and be able to enjoy the beautiful display before him.

“Nino…” Jun groaned when he finally saw him. The sound was like a physical pull to him.

Nino hadn’t bothered to put on any clothes since they weren’t going to need them at the moment. He lowered the intensity of the vibrator again making Jun swear at him.

“Easy there, Jun-pon. Don’t despair yet.” Nino was aware of Jun’s dislike for nicknames so he had decided they would make a good punishment for now.

“I’m going to take it out now and I don’t want it to be too sudden.” He sits by Jun’s side and strokes his thigh softly.

“Ready?”

“Yes, green.”

“That’s my Jun.” He smiles proudly at him.

Nino reaches for the condom and the tube of lubricant that was on top of Jun’s nightstand before him. He gets up from the bed and moves in between Jun’s legs this time letting him watch as he prepared himself for him. Once he was slick and more than ready, he slowly pulled out the butt plug from Jun’s ass watching as he squirmed at the sensation. The plug was slithery with the lube Jun must have used to put it inside. Nino left it aside not wanting to wait one minute more he lifted Jun’s hips just so he could fit and entered him without warning.

Jun moaned loudly as he arched himself towards Nino who was not moving anymore.

“Nino… Please.” Jun begs.

“I know.” Nino slowly pulls out then rams himself back in. He has Jun tearing up by now. He hadn’t had so much fun like this with anyone for a long while. Nino was quickly falling more and more for the other man.

“Jun I’m not stopping now, you can cum whenever you want now.” He didn’t wait for a reply. Nino grabbed onto the other man’s hips tightly and started thrusting inside him.

Jun pulled on his restraints desperately. It took all his will power not to climax that first time the other man rammed his cock inside of him and now he was keeping a pace that Jun certainly didn’t think would be possible considering the man’s small built. Being bound to the bed was driving him crazy. He wanted to be able to touch Nino too, or himself for that matter. His own dick had been left ignored all this time. As if Nino was able to read his mind Jun felt the other man’s callused hands wrap around his length. Jun rolled his hips forward eagerly when Nino’s hand didn’t move. Suddenly the hand wasn’t there anymore and Jun felt a sharp pain on his right thigh.

Nino had pinched him.

“Be patient, Jun-tan.” He admonished.

Nino grunted as he thrust his hips forward letting the hotness inside of Jun envelop him. He wrapped his hand around Jun’s cock once again and this time he did start jerking him mercilessly. Nino wanted to see him come undone under him already so he was not giving him a chance until he did.

Jun moaned and cried his name hoarsely as his cock finally was getting the attention it demanded. Nino was overwhelming his every sense, that with his skillful thrusts, the erratic pants and the slippery sounds of him jerking him off. Soon enough Jun was tensing around the other man as his body began to spasms as he spilled his seed on Nino’s hand. The other was soon to follow after a few more rolls of his hips then he collapsed on top of Jun.

They stayed like that for a while, both out of breath and completely spent not that Jun had any other choice in his case. When it looked like Nino wasn’t making any attempt of moving he pushed him away.

“You better not be sleeping I’m still tied here.” He protested.

“I was wondering how long it would take before you complained.” Nino chuckled. He got off from on top of Jun and untied him carefully, making sure that they hadn’t left a mark. Once that was taken care of he climbed on the bed again entangling himself to Jun from head to toe. It was Jun’s turn to chuckle at the other man’s antics as he hugged him back. Once again the stood like that in silence and Jun thought Nino may have fallen asleep already until he heard him speak.

“Aren’t you worried that we are going too fast?” Although the question took him by surprise, he would be lying if he didn’t admit that he had asked himself that very same question many times already.

“It might be weird but I don’t. I’m comfortable around you and we’re able to switch in and out of the scenes without any trouble so far.”

“Yeah, I get that. Why don’t you want Aiba to find out you’re acting as bottom though?”

“Because he was right about me and I don’t want that idiot to act all smug about it.”

“I see.” Nino had his hand stroking his chin pensively making Jun roll his eyes.

“You’re going to going to take advantage of that, aren’t you?” It wasn’t really a question since he already knew the answer which the other man confirmed soon after with a smirk.

“Oh, yeah.”

 

**_Omake_ **

The morning rush hour was just coming to an end at the Aozora Café when the phone in Jun’s office started ringing.

“Aozora Café Matsumoto Jun at your service, how may I help you?”

“Jun!” The man rolled his eyes at hearing the familiar voice at the other side of the line.”

“Masaki, how many times have I told you not to call the store?”

“But if I call your cell you won’t answer me, this is the only way.” The other man complained.

“What do you want?”

“I saw him. That Nino guy, I met him today but you knew that already you sent me coffee which I didn’t drink by the way. Thank you very much.”

“So…” He didn’t want to admit it but he was actually counting on his friend to find out more about this new guy.

"You won't need the munch after all. You’re one lucky bastard, you know that? He won’t even care that you like to bottom more than topping.” Aiba said excitedly.

“I do not!” he denied indignant making his friend laugh since he had expected such reaction.

“Ah, just imagine yourself being tied to your own bed fully clothed with a butt plug going off inside of you, you’re not allowed to cum until the guy enters the room after he just took a shower not even bothering covering himself with a towel and he’s already hard. I didn’t see him at Ryo’s party but I know what kind of people he invites so I bet he has a big-

“Masaki, I hate you.”

“Now you're thinking about it, right?” the other man giggled.

“I’m hanging up now.” with that he hung up before his best friend had any chance to tease him more. Now he hoped that next time he saw Nino he would be able to do so without taking him to the changing room and prove Aiba wrong.


End file.
